2pstartfandomcom-20200213-history
100 reasons
The following is an article written by mark lindemulder(AKA freeplay) in honor of the 100th podcast. The article 1:I use the term ‘how dare they’ at least once a day. 2:The first thing I think when I wakeup on Mondays is ‘I really hope I got a suggestion box mention’. 3:I rename my Ipod ‘2P-Pod’. 4:2pstart.com is my home page. 5:I go to sleep listening to 2pstart live every night. 6:I never get bored of rereading a 2pstart comic or relistening to and episode of 2pstart live. 7:Whenever There is a new 2pstart comic, I post the link to my facebook. 8:I bike five miles to the library every week just to download 2pstart live. 9:I have a silhouette of ray on my bedroom wall. 10:Ray and Tim are my role models. 11:One day I ate only hot pockets, pixie sticks, and grape soda(to my mom’s disapproval) in honor of episode #47 12:I’ve seen everything on Ray’s portfolio. 13:Ray is the best artist ever . 14:I memorized the date I first read 2pstart.(8/19/08) 15:I had a ‘one year of reading 2pstart’ party. 16:I cried after reading comic #124. 17:I sold ‘sonic and the secret rings’ because ray didn’t like it. 18:I became a fan of sonic because ray is. 19:My desktop background is constantly 2pstart related. 20:I spent the time to find out that as of comic 141 Ray has been featured 158 times, and Tim has been featured 121 times. 21:My favorite song is Ray’s version of ‘Dance to Moroder’. 22:I’ve made Ray laugh three times. 23:I had a dream about 2pstart. 24:I only play a Lucas when playing brawl so that if I ever get up the courage to risk a wii bricking, I’ll be fully prepared to PWN as Toon Ray. 25:Hyper Fire is my favorite flash game. 26:Brawl is my favorite wii game. 27:The 2pstart sense of humor is in sync with mine. 28:I’ve read every 2pstart comic 5 times. 29:I don’t read any other web comics. 30:I’m going to dress up as Ray for Halloween. 31:I’ve told all my friends about 2pstart. 32:My play count for all the pixel vision songs is over 100. 33:I wake up to zip cord in HD on my TV every morning. 34:I’ve enjoyed every comic/podcast even comic nine and episode fifty-eight. 35:Wednesday is my favorite day. 36:July 20th, 2009 was the best day of my life. 37:I like vertical comics. 38:I hate daily comics. 39:I think Lace is epic. 40:Ray and Tim are the only people on Twitter that I follow that I don’t know. 41:I like family friendly. 42:My lifetime goal is to be in a 2pstart comic. 43:I’m a facebook fan of 2pstart. 44:I sent the 2pstart Anti-ValentiNES cards. 45:I think 2pstart is a ‘secret too everyone’. 46:The black doom award is the only way I know what’s going on in the world. 47:I once listened to pixel vision for twelve hours strait. 48:I never said ‘this comic used to be good’ about 2pstart. 49:I correct my sister every time she mis-says Ray’s name as Ray hard-drive. 50:I recite 2pstart live to my family. 51:I yell at my sister every time she make fun of the knobby elbows. 52:I tuned my sister into a 2pstart fan. 53:I used a 2pstart comic as desktop wallpaper even though I didn’t get the joke. 54:I start useless fights with CKCheeseboy. 55:The only reason I don’t have a 2pstart shirt is that every time I save up enough quarters to get one, Ray suggests another wii game I have to get. 56:I edit the Wikipedia page. 57:I once choose Tim’s suggestion box before he did. 58:I visit 2pstart.com every six hours even though there’s nothing new. 59:I say jeezaloo a lot. 60:I Google “Ray Hargreaves” and “Tim Harding” so much, I know that there is a Ray Hargreaves and a Tim Harding in the medical practice. 61:I added the word ‘Hargreaves’ to my Microsoft word dictionary. 62:I want to be a 2pstart character I use my incredibly bad photoshop skills too edit Ray/Tim into me for my avatar. 63:I don’t pretended to get the jokes in comics, but I ALWAYS love the artwork. 64:I like the same types of games as Ray and Tim. 65:I consider Tim an author. 66:I’ve downloaded every episode of 2pstart live. 67:If a pixel vision game came out without Ray’s consent, I wouldn’t play it in respect to Ray.(although I’d be dieing to play it) 68:I watched “Ray’s Smash Bros Highlights” over 5 times. 69:I don’t make stupid comments such as “I don’t get the joke because I don’t watch/play lost/let’s tap/paper Mario/Q-bert/pacman/any video game or TV show. 70:I don’t complain about recycled artwork, I consider it a chance enjoy the artwork again. 71:I tried to pass comic #30 as extra curricular work for ‘marketing and business’ class in school. 72:I refuse to see ‘up’ because Tim doesn’t like it. 73:I’m racist because Tim is.(I felt the extreme need to state that this is completely a joke, and not true at all.) 74:I fit into the 2pstart created description ‘Mid-Core Gamer’. 75:I believe Tim’s profile pic for his personal facebook was taken at Disney’s Animal Kingdom. 76:Ray’s profile pic for his personal facebook is from comic # 140. 77:I named a row ‘2pstart’ on the mysqlgame. 78:I set up my sd card to open up a text file that says ‘2pstart.com is great’ when ever it is put in a computer. Needless to say, I loan this card to friends a lot. 79:I am well aware that ‘gaming has been around since the early 80's and has evolved onto the net, from online fantasy to online casino, online sci-fi's and many more!’. 80:I’m OK with scrolling. 81:My Google toolbar always has either “2pstart”, “Ray Hargreaves”, or “Tim Harding” in it. 82:I restore my HP every day with honey nut cheerios. 83:I spent 513 wii points on the 513 MB channel. 84:I know that whatever you do, DO NOT LOOK AWAY.(comic # 16) 85:My playing of brawl matches Ray’s in comic # 65. 86: I always take my pills 12 times a minute. 87:I was at the brawl tryouts.(comic # 12) 88:I built Ray’s landmaster. 89:I’ve look at every photo in Ray’s Brawl photo gallery. 90:I cried for a week starting on 5/06/09. 91:My ring tome is the 2pstart live theme song. 92Ray can always use my stylus.(comic # 53) 93:I use the gamers resolution.(comic # 99) 94:I voted with the majority in comic # 14, showing my smartitude. 95:I stand by 2pstart even when my friends make fun of it. 96:When ever I don’t get a 2pstart joke, I know that it’s not you, it’s me. 97:I apologized to my sister even though I did nothing wrong, just so she would give 2pstart a try. 98:I said thank you when my friend called me obsessed with 2pstart. 99:2pstart made me a better person. 100:I spent the time to type these reasons. . True or fasle #T #T #T #T #T #T #used to be true #used to be true #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #used to be true #used to be true #used to be true #T #T #T #T #used to be true #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #used to be true #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #F #used to be true #F #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #T #F #F #T(hard to understand, but i'm going to classify this one as true) #F #F #F #F #T #F #T #T #F #T #T #T #T #T #T #T